


Dork Diaries - the chronicles of a (not so) successful lesbian.

by the_Frank



Category: Dork Diaries Series - Rachel Renee Russell, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Private School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 19,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank
Summary: Disclaimer first of all: NO SEX! DON'T CALL ME A PERVERT. At most there might occur some rather awkward kissing.This is about teenagers trying to figure out things while being dorky. And yes, 14-year olds knows who they are.Cool? Cool.Adora S. Grayskull has just transferred to the exclusive private school of Brightmoon High, thanks to her mom getting a new job.Will she survive? Will she find friends? Love? Herself?Well, at least she found one thing. A mortal enemy. After only two days. Whihoo.Illustrations are in chapters:1. Art by Ro.3. Art by lorvikk5. Art by mustlovefrogs12. Art by Ro.21. Art by Ro.23. Art by Ro!28. Art by Aoievaeart
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 101





	1. A-dork-able Diaries.

This diary belongs to:

**ADORA S. GRAYSKULL**

**PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL!**

If lost, return to _ME_. Rewards might be handed out.

_NO SNOOPING!_

YES, ADAM, THAT MEANS YOU. AND MOM.

I SWEAR, I WILL ~~KILL YOU~~ BE REALLY ANGRY IF YOU DO IT TOO.

😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora S. Greyskull.  
> Complete with Awkward smile.  
> Art By Ro. Commisioned by me and therefore allowed to be used in this context. For everything else, ask the artist.


	2. August 31

AUGUST 31

Hi diary. I just want you to know I am writing this under MAJOR protesting. My mom has been asking me way too many times if I have written in my new diary yet. Eh, no?

And then she looked at me like she was going to start crying or whatever. 

So here I am, writing. In you. Yeah.

Just to make it clear, diary, I did NOT want this. What I wanted was a new cell phone. And considering how my mother is a HUGE TECH GEEK that should NOT be a problem. But OF COURSE I didn't get THAT for my birthday. Because mother thinks it's bad for my character to have a new iPhone. Because she thinks that it builds character to have NO friends, ZERO chances to GET friends and to be alone and miserable for the rest of someone's life.

It looked promising at first.

"This is a gift that will help you grow as a person, learn to understand yourself and your surroundings and maybe find new friends." OF COURSE it had to be a new iPhone! What else can help you grow as a person other than 512 GB internal storage, a triple camera, IOS 13 that makes it run faster than a Porsche and it comes in white which matches my bag!

...The diary is white. One point out of four. EPIC FAIL, MOM.

Sure, I HAVE a phone. (Like, hello? A teenager in 2020 WITHOUT a phone? Do I LOOK like I want to be a pariah?)

But it's practically an antique one I bought myself online for 13.99$. It's a brand I can't pronounce, but the camera is ok. Barely. And if you want to be a world-wide internet phenomenon on Insta, you NEED good equipment.

But I don't have any followers on insta anyway. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't be prepared!!! 

Someday I hope mom will wake up and realize it's not 1993 anymore.  
"Oh, Adora, I had SO MUCH fun with my diary when I was your age."

Okay, what did you do mom? Set it on fire?

Bye diary. I won't burn you. Mom would kill me if I did. I will just leave you here as a monument over parents that don't GET IT.


	3. September 2nd

September 2

Hi Diary.

Yeah, I said I wouldn't write anything more in you. But since I have NO friends, I could use someone to talk to. Because this day has been a DOOOZY! It all started when…

Alright, perhaps I should explain this from the beginning. And introduce myself. It was kinda rude not to do so before.

I am Adora S. Grayskull. What S stands for isn't important. I am 14 years old (my birthday was three days ago) and I live in a town called Etheria which is one of those towns god forgot (or at least decided to create when she had 7 minutes left on friday evening before The Late Show began.)  
And if that isn't enough for you… It's located in Wyoming.

We haven't been living here for that long, we moved here in July. My mother, the computer geek, got a new job as webmaster for a bug exterminating company. Yes, it's as lame as it sounds, but they pay well. They seem to have a lot of bugs in their system. (Stolen from mom. One of her better ones.)

I am a tall girl. That says it all. That means that I will never get kissed, that I can't buy cheap jeans and when I sit in a guys lap, instead of looking cute, it looks like I am wrestling with him. At least that is what the magazines say. And they never lie.

I am also blond with really really long hair. That kind of long hair that can be worn in cute braids or get curled like Scarlett Johansen or whoever.

But mom can't do nice hair so I get what she makes for herself, which is a ponytail, the anti-thesis of a hair-do!! (Yeah, I know fancy words. I am smart. Another reason for being unpopular. Thanks mom.)

And mother thinks it doesn't matter. What's the point of a hair-do when you can wear a hat? ...Sometimes I'm sure she hasn't been a kid. She was born grown-up.

Yeah, I have two moms. Mom is called Mara. She's a firefighter, and HUGE. Apparently I got her genes. Thanks again mom. I bet you never had these problems when you were young.

Mother's name is Light Hope, and yeah, I know. It's a stupid name. Her parents were hippies. I think that's the reason why she is a computer geek, and probably the strictest person alive. Like, it's not like she's harsh or mean or so, but she has like no sense of humor, and only cares about whether I've done my homework, or how my grades are developing, or how many push-ups I can do, and she is completely uninterested in important stuff! Like if one direction should re-unite or not, or that Frozen 2 is THE BEST MOVIE EVAH!

...Mother isn't completely lame. She has the family record of most VRs in Fortnite. Some games are kinda cool. (But don't EVER let Adam know that I said that!)

Mom is all those things Hope isn't. (Save for the fact that she gave me a stupid diary) She's funny, she loves cartoons and ice-cream and bad puns.

She's also a firefighter and works all 24 hours of the day so guess how much time she has to spend with me?

...1.3 hours/day. Statistically solid. Mother/Light Hope checked the data twice.

Alright, there is one more person living with us. Mom is convinced he is my twin brother.  
I am pretty sure he is an alien. His name is Adam. Nuff said.

The reason I am pretty sure he is an alien?  
We are nothing alike! Mom CLAIMS we are twins, but I know better! A twin is supposed to be like, a mirror of one's soul, the other half of you, the pea next to you in the pod.

Sure, Adam LOOKS like me. We're both 5'10, long blond hair, blue eyes… noticeable cheekbones. But he thinks like a monkey, moves like a hedge-hog and cares only about sunken ships, First-person-shooters, (And the fact that it is because of him that I KNOW the correct term almost makes me wanna throw up.) and soccer.

He was the star of our old school's soccer team, and he will probably be the star of his school's team. He's not going to Bright Moon, HIS school is Royal Etheria. Another reason why I am better than him. Bright moon is a WAY cooler name. And soccer… that is so lame. I played football, and I was second quarterback. Hey, when you're tall and buff you would look silly in a toto, okay? (I tried ballet once. In theory it was fun.) Mom says I should join the team at Bright moon. Ok, no, mom? I want friends and romance, not a team and exercise! ...Or… well… I want friends. Exercise isn't bad. A sound soul in a sound body leads to good grades and good self esteem. In theory.

Bright moon is an all-girls private school. Everyone that goes there has money or influence. I mean, their parents do. And then there's me. Daughter of the firelady and the geek hat. I don't fit in. I probably never will.

I did get one thing today, though.

I was planning to sign up for the cheerleading squad, because well, exercise isn't bad! And maybe I would end up being popular?

Yeah, no.

So, I was standing there, in front of the board, ready to sign my name on the paper when someone cleared her throat behind me.

I didn't react, and got as far as 'Ad' when the sound returned, much louder. I turned around, and found myself face to face with a very odd-looking pair.

One was small, a head shorter than me. She had long, curly, golden brown hair, and her dress and shoes looked like they cost ten times my allowance. She looked hispanic (she was, I later learned) and she had freckles. And the frown on her face made her look like someone had dumped a dead body in front of her. She had heterochromia, one eye yellow, one eye blue (Smart girl strikes again, all for nothing!) And she used them to glare at me.  
The other girl was huge. And by that I mean STUPID huge. She was almost a head taller than me, and she was built like a sledge-thrower. Her white hair was cut short and even if she looked super awkward, I bet they shopped at the same spot.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're doing?"

It was the short girl that spoke. She had a pretty rough voice and for some reason I had upset her?

"Signing up for the cheerleading squad? I am new here. Ado…"

"Alright, let me stop you right there." She raised her hand to interrupt me. Really? So rude. "First of all, I don't care what your name is. Second, new girls can't join the team. No one even signs their name on the list without my approval and YOU…" she placed her finger (she had sharp nails, it actually stung) right on my belly, "...YOU can forget even getting the chance to hold the pen."

"Oh yeah?" I said. " And who are you then?"

The girl stared at me, then she started to laugh heartily. The other girl joined in, but it wasn't hard to notice that she didn't really understand why.  
"Yeah, I can tell you are a new girl. You have not yet heard the name Catra Ramirez. But now you have. I am the leader of the horde and I rule this school. I make the decisions about who's worth a name and who's a nobody. And YOU… " The finger was back "Is the nobody's nobody."

You know what my problem is, diary? My big mouth.

"Nobody's nobody still sounds like I am somebody since that is a pretty remarkable thing to be."

The bigger girl laughed and said "Ho ho, Catra! She sure got you there!"  
She stopped laughing after being shot a nasty glance from this Catra girl.

"You think you're funny, dweeb? If I were you, I should watch out! You DON'T want to be on my bad list."

She tried to give me a push. If I had been smart, I would have just let her.

But I took a quick step to the side. And since she went all in on the shove she lost her balance and fell face-first to the floor.

The whole corridor went quiet. Even the big girl was silent. Me, I got down, took.her hand and tried to.help her up.

"Oh crap! I am sorry, I didn't mean to… Are you okay?"

She looked at me, then she slapped my hand away. She gestured to the big girl to help her up and then she was in my face.

"What. Is. Your.name."

"You said it wasn't im…"

"I SAID: WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME?"

"A-Adora. Greyskull."

"Well then, Adora Greyskull. I will make sure that your time on this school will be living hell. Come scorpia."

As she left, the sound of the other students slowly returned. No one talked to me though.

Today I got myself a mortal enemy.

Tomorrow I will sign up for the football team.

It's not like it could make things worse.

/Adora out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art By Lorvikk. https://lorvikk.tumblr.com/ Commisioned by me and therefore allowed to be used in this context. For everything else, ask the artist.


	4. September 3rd

September the 4th

Morning Report/Possibly the last entry in this diary EVER:

Last will and testament:  
(In case my mortal enemy decides to throw me off a cliff today)  
(I GUESS Mom could save me but I haven't actually TOLD her that I have a mortal enemy because A, She would probably do something embarrassing like defending me in front of the whole school and then I'd DEFINITELY die or B, try to make us become friends.

Now, that sooorta worked last time, since Tina was pretty nice behind her RBF (Not allowed to use the B-word for mother. Duh.) but Catra is INSANE!

I can't really tell Mother either. She would give me a lecture on character building and stoicism, and the importance of physical training.  
...Considering how mom looks, that's probably Mothers thing. I've heard her calling mom 'babe' a few times when she thinks they're alone. That should mean she think mom's hot. I wouldn't know. Come on, it's my MOM! I don't WANT to think like that about her.

Adam would laugh and try to pull my hair. Not that it matters, I can kick his ~~ass~~ butt any day. But that won't give me the emotional support I need. And beating him up would just make him cry.)

Now where was I... Oh yes. LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF ADORA S. GRAYSKULL:

All my 'practical and sensible clothes' I give to Mother. You wanted them, you can have them back.

All my CUTE, HOT AND ACTUALLY NICE CLOTHES (All FOUR of them) goes to Tina. Make me proud.

My collection of Marvel Comics goes to mom. Seal them away in a bank vault and keep them for future generations.

My award for 'most valuable player' TWO YEARS IN A ROW!!!! among my other 7 awards… goes to Adam. That will show him. Underachiever.

And this diary must be burned. I give this holy mission to Rama, sweet and loyal friend EXTRAORDINAIRE!

...I miss Rama.

Well, that was that. Now Mom is using her stern voice. Five minutes left until it's to late for breakfast. I better hurry. I don't want to miss my last meal.


	5. September 7th

September 7th

So, diary. In spite of all my efforts of ditching you, I am back again with ANOTHER thrilling tale from my life.

I skipped the weekend update, because I didn't feel for it (also nothing interesting happened to ME. ~~ADAM~~ on the other hand had one of his boring ballgames, and I am NOT writing about him. Actually, even mentioning his name is to much so I will strike it out. There.)

I also skipped my entry for Monday, because of severe exhaustion and parents that don't understand, in plain english that means that I was accepted on the football team BUT only after I passed the initiation test.  
That meant "run MILLIONS of laps up and down the field while coach Krasinsky and her assistant (I didn't get her name so from now one I will call her Minnie Mouse. She looked like a Minnie Mouse.) tries to hit you with balls".

I don't know how it helped them select team members, but let me tell you, it was ROUGH! Seven hits or up and you were out, three to six and you had to do _THE TRIAL_ and one to two and you were in.

Me, the star of this story? Didn't get hit by a. single. ball. Go me! Coach said that she'd never seen someone ace the initiation since Minnie had tried out. I am officially better than a mouse.

 _THE TRIAL_ sounds scary and I am officially relieved that I don't have to do it. It is up for Friday, but it's not public.

I can't help thinking it is some kind of medieval torture, running of hot iron or rolling down a hill in a barrel spiked with rum. Or something, it's supposed to be spiked, and I know thay Nan spikes her coffee with rum when she thinks Mom isn't looking.

I don't know what rum is, but it can't be good, since Mom always gets mad at Nan when she finds out.

ANYWAY, after I got home, I was DEAD.

DEAD.

Mother still forced me to do my homework, because according to her, dead people don't breathe or lie on the couch whining.

Mother has NO imagination. Also, dinner was fish.

Mom always gives Mother that kind of look I know the love of my life will give me everyday just because I am such a positive influence in his life. Mom gives Mother that look when she makes fish.

Mom has soooo much lower standards than me.

I mean, fish IS considered an item used in torture in Israel. And that is the TRUTH!  
Rama from my old school said so and she should know, she was born there.

Oh great. Now I miss Rama.

Thanks a lot mother, for making me more miserable. What is wrong with steak?

Aaaanyway, I had to do my homework, and then I was forced to eat FISH. Salmon.  
With homemade fries.  
And cucumber salad.  
And homemade Hollandaise sauce.

Well played, Light Mother. Well played.

After that I didn't have the energy to write in you. It takes its toll to groan about eating fish, especially if you have to do it long enough for mother to react.

Her reaction was "Are you constipated, Adora my love?"

That's her nick for me. "Adora my love."  
I wanted it to be "Adora my superior child that is so much better than your stinking alien brother."  
Light Mother replied that first, I shouldn't be rude to my brother, second, a nick was supposed to be short.

Says the one that calls mom "Mara, child of the stars." When she doesn't call her "babe", that is.

I went to bed early, demonstratively avoiding the bathroom!

And that's all I can say about yesterday.

Can't say the day was especially eventful either, sure, I still have no friends, and no one talks to me. But that also included Catra, so over all, it was okay.

I am very strong and confident in myself, that's how I roll. And then today came...

Apparently it's not Catras full time job of making my life hell, because as I just said, I didn't see her at all yesterday. And yet she said she would make it her lifetime achievement . I suppose it takes it's toll being a jerk. I did notice that all of her crew wore jeans today, I spotted them in the distance heading for Starbucks. That big girl should probably choose her wardrobe by herself, she looked super-awkward even at a distance.

Today, yes today... Today started off a bit different. In biology class there was this new girl next to me. Apparently she had been sick when I arrived, because everyone knew her and was not surprised at all that she was in our class.

Also, everyone seemed to like her. Or at least tolerate her presence. (Another advanced word I know.)

She wore this grass-green dress, had flowers painted on her arms, neck AND face and she had a wreath of silk flowers on her head.

Also, she had hair that managed to be longer than mine.

Her name is Perfuma. Because of cooourse it is…

She wasn't afraid of talking to me however, and I guess that should be considered a good thing but... I could've been without that. She was all 'Oh, your negative energy is sooo high' and 'you need to balance your chakra' and 'the photosynthesis is such a beautiful thing, don't you agree?'

I have to give it to her, as spaced out as she seemed, she was really smart. At times. There wasn't a single one of Mr. Sombras questions that she didn't raise her arm for, but the sigh when he said "yes, Perfuma" told me all. Star student in biology, clueless in everything else.

But fair is fair, it was nice to actually talk to someone. But there's nothing wrong with MY chakra, thank you very much. Light Mother checks it every month.

She let me sit next to her at lunch, which was also kinda neat.

At least until she showed me her lunch. Some kind of green goo.

Like, ok, diary. I have nothing against vegans. My Light Grandparents were vegan, and one day every week we have Meat free Monday. (AND YES, it can happen on a Tuesday as well, but it's still Meat free Monday because M&M goes better together.

Mom is such a dork.

But Moms vegan food LOOKS like food and actually TASTES like food.

The stuff Perfuma started filling her mouth with was the exact opposite. She said it was something something something spinach something something something radishes something something thyme.

"I made it myself! Want a taste?"

I politely declined, telling her in my most lean voice, it looked like garbage.

She looked at me, smiled and said 'I really should sleep in an east-west direction if I wanted to get rid of this grumpiness.'

Apparently life has decided to throw me a curveball. After school it was time for my first training session. Nothing weird there, coach Krasinski shouts as loud as any other.

The curve ball came afterwards.  
I mentioned how Catra had been keeping a safe distance between us since our first "meeting"?  
Well, today after practice I realized that it was over. She and her friends made an ambush for me and gave me a wedgie and told me that she was NEVER going to cheer for ME, but that wouldn't be a problem, because I would be kicked out of the team before noon.

 **Catra's top five favourite insults:**  
Nerd.  
B-word.  
Retard.  
Liberal Democrat Scum.  
Fat cow.

She was nasty, and she said it with this 'I am going to get a rich husband and YOU won't even be worthy to wash my carpets'-voice that…

I did not cry.

I did ABSOLUTELY NOT cry, and if someone says I did, They are LIARS.

And then, she scratched me. In my face! Like, have you seen Catra's nails?

Sure you haven't. You're a diary, you don't have eyes. Anyways, they look like effing claws. And they hurt.

But there is this thing that even Adam, thick-headed meatball that he is, knows.

NO-ONE touches MY FACE.

Her goons held my arms, but my legs were free, and apparently it's a family thing to kick like mules.

It was hard to get a good hit, but I managed to make her fall backwards and land on her butt. Even small victories are victories.

When she got up she was furious, but you know why she was?

Because her JEANS had grass stains. Her Jeans. SERIOUSLY? I have been in a few fights, but I have yet to whine about my CLOTHES getting the most damage! How shallow can a person GET?

Adam gets whiny if his Barbies gets dirty. THAT'S how shallow she was! Cheerleaders… they seriously need to grow up and face the hardships of the world.

Well, whatever she was going to do next got interrupted, because Assistant Coach Minne came around the corner, so they scrammed.

I left as soon as my legs started to work again, because I didn't want more adults then necessary involved. Especially not Minnie Mouse. She looks like she can't take the heat.

***

Time is now 11.37 p.m. I should have done my homework by now. I have spent my evening writing this instead.

Shit. (Sorry mom.)

Eh. I can do them during English, Ms Buxley won't notice.

Well. Good night. Another miserable day is over. Thank you and… Someone's knocking!

***

0.32 a.m. (Tecnically September 7th.)

Guess what? It was Mom and Light Mother.

They were worried that I was still up. I said I was just doing my homework.

They maaay have bought that. Then Mom asked if I was sad. I sad no. Of course not.  
She asked me if I was sure, I looked at bit off.

I wanted to smile and tell them things were fine and life was just peaches and cream (we had that for dessert.) but my body sold me out.

I started to cry like a darn BABY and screamed and sobbed on moms nightgown. Everything just poured out.

Okay, I didn't mention Catra. I don't want mom to go to jail, and I Definitely DON'T want to be friends with THAT B-WORD!

But everything else. I didn't have any friends, I was alone, life sucked, I didn't want to move, I missed Rama and Tina and George and Octavia and Vincenza and Lyra and BonBon and It just wasn't fair!

Moms lips started to shake and then she was crying too.

"My sweet little Doo Doo! I had no idea…"

Great. I am 14, mom. I am NOT your little Doo Doo anymore.

Alright. This time. Once. Perhaps a few times. I can be that.

In the end, we went down to the kitchen, we all had ice cream (Adam refused to come up and support me, but he wanted Ice cream! Jerk.) and they said that things might be rough when you move to a new place but soon everything would fall into place and I should invite that Perfuma girl over for dinner.

"But we have already had Meat free Monday!" Adam whined. Idiot.

"Two Meat free days won't hurt anyone, Addie." Yeah, that is HIS nick. Take that.

Now I am back in bed. I have done my math. The rest I can do later.

Perhaps tomorrow won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Greyskulls! Mara a.k.a Mom and Light Hope a.k.a Light Mother.  
> I think Adora is wrong about who she inherited what from but who am I to agrue about that?  
> Art by Mustlovefrogs. https://www.deviantart.com/mustlovefrogs/art/COM-Adora-s-Moms-866013318  
> Commisioned by me and therefore I may use it.  
> For everything else, Ask the artist.


	6. September 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did a slight change of the date for last chapter, since they didn't add up. And thanks for your kudos!

September 8th

Wednesday Addams day, as mother likes to call it. Well, not for me! So, I don't know that much about her, or that show, but she looks like Jes the goth girl from my school. And she was SUCH a drama queen! I bet SHE writes a diary, and it's all like this:

"Dear diary.  
Today the sun was shining. I got depressed because I'm outta sunscreen. "

Or:

"Dear diary.  
My cat died today. I will build him a mausoleum and cry myself to sleep while listening to Morrissey."

Oh, I know it all! It would have been all emotions and sappy and I am NOT that girl who fills every page in her diary with misery.

Not more than I already do, and that is almost too much already.

While Jes is a pure hypothetical example (She might just be on Insta. Which she is. Soo many churches…)  
I have however, read one other person's diary. Involuntarily. GUESS WHO'S? THAT'S RIGHT, MOM'S! 

So, Mom has shown me her old diary and geez, mom! Self-censorship wasn't a thing in the early 90's?

"Dear diary.  
Michelle looked at me today during chemistry. Does that mean she finally understands that she and I are MEANT to be together forever and ever? Hope hope hope!! I can't wait to press my lips against her warm chin."

With small hearts for O's. And that is the LEAST gross entry.

Well, I am NOT going to fill this diary with over-reactions and stuff!  
I will stick to pure facts.

Fact 1:Catra is a butt.  
Fact 2: Adam is scared of spiders, but he pretends he's not.  
Fact 3: Mother is scary when she's hungry.  
Fact 4: This is actually a rather boring way of writing a diary.  
Fact 5: Pure facts are boring.  
Fact 6: School was okay. I had lunch with Perfuma again. Today her goo was purple and brown. I didn't ask what was in it, she told me anyway. Eggplant apparently. 

Thank you. Now I can no longer eat mother's grilled eggplants without thinking purple goo.

I need more friends.

/Adora out and about.


	7. September 9th

September 9th.

I finally got around to call Rama.  
What we were talking about is an ABSOLUTE SECRET, My lips are SEALED and I will never tell anyone what we talked about until the day I die, and not after that either.

It was about this: She is in love again. But this time it's for real. For real for about the sixth time this year. 

His name was Kevin, and he had a longboard. Yep, husband material extraordinaire.

Rama has a very big heart, mom says. And I think that's true, because she always wears the biggest sweaters.

Being the supporting and caring friend that I am, I immediately told her that if she continued like this, she would have met the love of her life around 37 times before she's 20.

She said I was just jealous, and that I couldn't understand, since I had never been in love.

I asked her if she had seen the stars reflect in the reservoirs.

She called me a al'abalah, and then we discussed favourite fruits for half an hour before Mom said it was time for dinner.

It's great to have a best friend.

Lunch in school today was soup. That's all I'm saying about that.

Apparently Perfuma eats soup. She's just so gross.  
/Adora out of space.


	8. September 10th

September 10th.

Fridays mean training after school. I am mentally and physically dead.  
Just opening you to tell you that coach Krasinsky will leave after next week, since she got scheduled for a knee surgery. We will be introduced to her replacement Monday. I can only imagine what kind of person Coach Krasinisky thinks is worthy of replacing her. Probably Kim-jung Uns sister.

/Adora dead.


	9. September 11th

September 11th

Weekend update:I am alive. Just so you know.


	10. September 11th (take two)

September 11th (later)

Still alive.

I suppose I could write some. Things have been… pretty neat after all.

Do you know that moms could take over the world? They have some kind of secret network that gives them information in SECONDS from other moms if you...say, ditched school one day or perhaps NOT went straight home but stopped and drooled outside they toy store for the latest _Junior Gala_ -dolls. I love that show.

They also have a master plan for everything. Mother is secretly preparing for me to be 'Muricas first girl president! At least that's my best guess.

But perhaps I should tell you what really happened.  
Mom apparently found out who Perfumas mom was (Mrs Van Lepovski-West who runs the angel shop downtown. Because OF COURSE IT'S HER. Also, she's an old acquaintance of mother. Because also of course.)

So, Perfuma came over, and we had Meat Free Monday on a Saturday. Adam looked like he was getting cruzified. (Yes, with a z. Estevan Cruz hits HARD.) WORTH ALL THE TOFU IN THE WORLD.

We went up to my room. So, apparently Perfuma doesn't like dolls, or sports, or modern music, or maps, or anything, except flowers and psychoanalysis.

Because that's what we ended up doing. The garden, while I told her everything I felt about my life. And then she made me meditate with her, in the shadow of the weeping willow.

I have NO idea how she did it. She's weird, but I feel better now. We decided Thursdays to be my regular day with her. Apparently she takes clients. ...How… 

Time for supper, Saturday movie night and popcorn. 

/Adora logging off.


	11. September 12th

September 12th  
Light Mother won the lottery, so she got to choose. _Tron._ AND _Tron:Legacy._

Nerd…(Don't tell Light Mother I said that.)

It was pretty cool, though. Nice fighting scenes.

Sundays are boring, Adam has practice so I am alone and it rains.

Sigh.

One Mississippi, two Miss I Sippy, three misses in sippy...

Alright, I am going to concentrate on the homework Perfuma gave me, to not go insane. 

_Rank the people in your life to see what gives you energy and who steals energy._

Peace off cake.

If I were to rank my family and friends it would be like this:

#10.000: Adam. Reasons unnecessary. 

#10: Cringer. Yeah, I haven't introduced him, have I? Cringer is our cat. Our lazy, cowardice fat blob of a cat.  
Adam thinks Cringer is awesome and calls him his 'battle cat'. Yeah right. Cringer could probably kill someone purely by falling asleep on top of them.  
His favourite thing to do is to eat and be petted by Adam or Mother. He is the most boring cat in THE WHOLE DARN WORLD and I still like him better than Adam. Prrrrfff.

#9: Perfuma.

Still figuring her out. She's nice. But is she cool?

#8: Tina.  
Sure, we are...friends… but I think we mostly hung out because no one of us had anything better to do.

Also, I couldn't let her beat me at most push-ups!

#7:  
LyraBonBon.  
Technically they're two persons. Technically.

In reality they're stuck to each other's hips.  
They're sooo in love. Also, they're both girls. Just so you know, diary. (And really, who names their kid BONBON? Lyra I can understand.)  
But other than that, when they can focus on something else than each others, they're great and fun. They would end up higher if they didn't make such weird noices kissing.

#6: Vincenza.

Fresco, silenzioso, indossa le tonalità più fredde e osa essere SILENZIOSO?  
Ti amo mio amico.

Yeah. Said I was smart.

#5: Light mother.  
It's complicated, ok? Like, she can be the best, and she can be like this robot who doesn't have any human feelings at all. And she keeps making fish for dinner.

But she also loves flowers, always make desserts, and always let ~~Me~~ ADAM sleep in her bed when there's a thunderstorm rolling in at night.

~~And she rocks in Fortnite.~~

#4: Octavia.

Yeah, TINA. She's ranked higher than you, because she's actually capable of having intelligent conversations about more than ONE thing.

And she has great hair. Why can't I have Octavia's hair?

Also, her parents are British so she has this frikking cool posh accent. I feel I'm on Downton Abbey when we hang out. It's awesome.

#3: Rama.  
If I were the commander on Starship Enterprise, Rama would be my second in command. Or vice versa. She is the best. She is. I don't have to say anything else. She just is. 

...she also thaught me a few swear words in her language that mom still hasn't figured out. Yay! Inch Allah, mom. Inch Allah.

#2: Mom.

Okay, so I still haven't forgiven her for giving me YOU instead of a new iPhone…  
But she's still in place number 2. Because she saves people. And she's fun. And she makes the best pancakes.

Ok, sooo… I wouldn't mind having the iPhone. But in the long run, pancakes are better with maple syrup than an iPhone.

I'm pretty sure it would break if drenched in maple syrup.

So, person no 1 (and the best person in the world EVER): NANA RAZZ.

There is no person more confused in this world than Nana. 

There is also no one that's more fun, more kind, more squeezy, more… more Nana than Nana Razz.

A day with her means a day full of baking, and running in her huge garden, listening to her amazing stories (She has been EVERYWHERE! INDIA! JAPAN! SWEDEN! SAGINAW! (She hitchhiked from there. Saginaw, not Sweden. I think.))  
and hear her scold mom.

And she makes the. Best. Pies.

It's more or less the only time Adam and I co-opererate. No one wants to upset Nana.

I love Nana.

(But if someone can tell what her accent is, I would be forever thankful. I have no idea.)

BUBBLERS(mixed feeling, haven't bothered thinking enough about them :  
Coach Krasinsky, Minnie mouse, the guy who cleanes the toilets and use boiling acid to clean the seats, Huge ass horde girl, rasta horde girl, nerdy horde girl, principal Hordak.

People I DON'T like and who takes energy…

#2: Adam. Hey bro! You're on this list too! Congrats! 

#1: Catra Ramirez.

Tozz Feek, you dirty chalb. Col Khara.

/Adora out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rama is Adora's Monique (with more cuss words.)


	12. September 13th

September 13th.

Monday.

Hooo Boy diary, do I have some stories for you or _WHAT?_

I have never really gotten that expression, of course I have stories! Why else would I say it?

Sorry, sometimes my inner Light Mother comes out. Aaanyway. 

Today Catra did four things. 1. She snarled at me when she passed me on the way to her first class. Like SHE studies. I bet she only sits off time and polish her nails. 

She got really shiny nails. Bet she never EVER has to use her hands for ANYTHING!

2.She tripped me while I was running to chemistry class. Yes, BRIGHT MOON HIGH, I am SOO SORRY You are the size of CATRA’S BUTT making it IMPOSSIBLE to learn where the classrooms are. I dropped all my books on the floor while Catra’s friends were laughing. And she was just smiling the whole damn time. 

~~c-word.~~

3.At lunch I thought I was smart. I also sat with Perfuma again, her lunch is still gross. But she works as a shield. You know what she did? She meaning Catra, not Perfuma. Perfuma would never do anything like that. She would... I dunno, sit on a mat and sed bad vibes or something. Anyway, what Catra did.  
  
She emptied a WHOLE SALT DISPENSER in my food! A WHOLE DISPENSER!

...I didn’t know you could drink so much water.

Yes I ate it. I didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of throwing it away. She snarled at me again, but I still count it as a win.

4.She, well actually her big goon (Scorpia is her name, I heard her call her that right afterwards) pushed me into my locker. Really, Catra? Push a football player? Seriously?

That locker could have gone straight to the scrapyard, had it not been open. Have some respect for school property! Some people.

After that, I didn’t see her for the rest of the day. Good Riddance, chalb.

Now you wonder, why can’t I just avoid her? There must be places where she doesn't go, like the toilet. She is probably using a manure tank. No, because you see diary, THAT is imPOSSible! Because Catra has her locker two rows away from mine. So I literally CAN’T get away from her! Her entourage ALWAYS takes the way pass my locker. Or as SHE calls it (loudly): “THE LOOOOSERS LOUNGE.” And just to make it worse, she IS popular! HOW! HOW? How can someone as mean and dirty as her be POPULAR! 

I am not overexaggerating. Everywhere she goes, and I mean EVERYWHERE, I have seen this at the mall AND outside church, people are all:

"We love you Catra!"

"Please come to my Party, Catra?"

"You rock, Catra!"

"You're looking great, Catra!"

"Wanna see me flex my triceps, Catra?"

“Thanks for your gift to the orphanage, Catra!”

"You're hair looks like floating gold in a river, Catra!" (YES, REALLY!)

"I wanna tattoo your name on my back, Catra!"

"I will give you one of my kidneys, Catra!"

Again. How.

Just _HOW_ can someone like _HER_ be so popular!

And I KNOW I'm not the only one she's mean to. I have seen her treat others as bad as she treats me. I have tried to talk to them, but it was all for neigh. 

Well… something. There was a note one day in my locker saying “Please don’t try to talk to me again. If Catra see’s it, she thinks we are trying to rebel at her. And then it will be worse.”

Geez. 

It’s almost like I want to tell mom. 

Almost. 

I don’t want to be sacrified as the lamb to please that demon.

Perfuma says she’s just misunderstood and that she has good sides. I suppose her teeth are healthy.

Perfuma gets something dreamy in her eyes when she talks about Scorpia. Well, she did today at lunch anyway, and it took me a while to realize it was a bit more hokey than usual.

Great. My only sort-off friend fraternises with the enemy. Or has a crush on it. Not sure what's worse. I suppose that is okay, she doesn’t talk to her anyway.

Catra. How can she destroy my life without even doing it herself!!!??? Now I am so upset that I can’t write anymore. I don’t want to. 

  
  
  
  


I am going to beat Adam in Mario Kart. That usually makes me feel better. Maybe I can get Light Mother to join.

/Adora out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dirty chalb in her own high appearance. Art By Ro. Commisioned by me and therefore allowed to be used in this context. For everything else, ask the artist.


	13. September 14th

Hi. Today was bland, nothing to write home about. No salt in the lunch, thanks Obama.

But I forgot to say what else happened yesterday. The BUTT made me forget it. She’s so…

Alright, deep breaths. I am not going to let her destroy this day as well.

So, Couch Krasinsky’s replacement was introduced yesterday.

Her name was Huntara.

Huntara.

Huntara McLeod. I KNOW HER, DIARY! Okay, just to explain, right, she, right, has been, right, a _real footballer_ . A REAL _PROFESSIONAL_ FOOTBALLER! In Baltimore Nighthawks. Who, coincidently is my second favourite team after the NY Sharks. 

She had biceps the size of Mom’s thighs. And her THIGHS were the size of OAK BRANCHES. She was as tall as Light mother, and she chewed _tobacco_. Now how cool isn’t that!

Okay, it’s bad to smoke and you shouldn’t poison your body with nicotine or alcohol or whatever, but THAT was SO COOL! She even managed to spit cool when she spit it out to talk to us.

  
“Alright, you lot! From now on, I’m in charge, and _I_ make the rules. First rule. Never disturb me while I’m eating. Second rule. Don’t you EVER disturb me while I’m eating. Third rule. Always, and I mean ALWAYS give 100%, whether it is during practise or during a game. Because unless you’re willing to give me your very last breath, you don’t deserve to win.”

She sounded like Geena Davis. She is going to take care of us until Coach Krasinky gets back, and that will (hopefully) take a while. Then she began to work us. I don’t think I have ever been so happy being exhausted.

  
  
  
  
  
  


What the he…...ck. Heck. Is wrong with me? Oh, whatever.

/Adora out.


	14. September 15th

Huntara's legs... Huntara's legs...


	15. September 16th

Huntara's ARMS!

Really, HUNTARA'S ARMS!

I would have discussed Huntara's Arms with Perfuma today, but she had to cancel. Her moms dishwasher was having suicidal thoughts. 


	16. September 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has been partially retconned around December 2020. Because someone, not me, had written themselves into a corner...

Huntara's eyes...

Today is training day... I hope she will yell at me again...

Also, there's another new girl in my class. Or it was supposed to be. Miss Blips told us first thing in the morning that we were getting a new girl before lunch. Then it was after lunch. Then it was 'sometime later, she wasn't feeling to well today'. At least we know her name. It's Glimmer, apparently. So, weird name and home from school before she could even start. Yeah, let's see how long it will take before Catra get's her aim on HER.

/Adora out.


	17. September 18th

Saturday again, diary. 

No visit to nana, she has a cold, and mom straight out refused to let us see her. Come on mom, it’s just a cold!

She went into this lecture about “taking care of your body” and that I, as an athlete and someone who wants to be a professional one day, should understand the risks with getting snogged by a 68-year old woman without personal boundaries. 

Nana Razz is Mom’s mom, did I say that?

So, today will be board games. Booooring. Ah well, do it for ‘murica, I guess. Also, Mom is SUCH a sore loser, it’s hilarious. And Adam is the worst winner, which is actually kind of fun, combined. 

But playing the actual games is still a bore.

Also, the training yesterday… Coach Huntara actually chose ME to be in charge of the warm-up. I did my own Adora Saturday Special and you know what? 

“Well done, kid!”

SHE, HUNTARA McLEOD said “Well done!” To ME!

Take that, ADAM! Your coach barely knows your BUTTMARK on the bench!

She also gave me a thumbs up when we did a practise game.

I can’t wait until Monday.

Ed. Small update, late Saturday. 

We played Ludo. Adam won three times, I won once, Light mother won twice and mom lost ALL GAMES. She got so mad she ran out in the garage, locked the doors and played Iron Maiden on full volume for 34 minutes. 

Light mother did fish and chips just to cheer her up. Blergh. 

I won movie night, so today it will be The Princess Bride. I wanted Frozen II, but I got vetoed. “Three times, and then it’s out, Adora my love.”

I have said it before, Light Mother, you just don’t GET IT. 

Still, the Princess Bride is okay. When I was younger I wanted to grow up to be the child of Buttercup and the dread Pirate Roberts.

/Adora out.


	18. September 19th

Sunday 19th

Today was church. Well, duh. It's Sunday. That's always churchday. Save for when someone's sick (or that day when Cringer threw up on the carpet. Mom enlisted all of us to help clean. I don't think Adam has been more proud of his darn cat than that time.)

Octavia once asked me why Light mother went to church. "She doesn't have faith" she said. I told her she was a butt-face. Everyone who has EVER read Belgarion knows that everyone has a faith! Sure, Light mother will probably never sword-fight down an evil empire, but it is not completely out of the question! Light Mother can be really bad-ass when she wants to. Then Octavia explained that she didn't mean like that and that she said that she had never seen Light mother praying. So? I haven't seen the nuns at S:t Megans pray either, no one is questioning them!

I asked Light mother about it and she said that while going to church or not didn't really define anyone's character it could be beneficial for anyone to widen their horizons and attend to relationships with people in your peripheral intercource.

Light Mother speaks like that. 

I didn’t dare to ask her what she meant but later that night when she was tucking me in, I asked Mom what she had meant. Mom sighed and said “I don’t want anyone to think that we are two heathens who are raising two ungodly demons that will wreck society. That’s why we go to church.” 

I didn’t really understand that either. Why two? It was a spot-on description of Adam.

Anyway, we went to church. It’s the only day of week mom wears a dress and braids my hair. Adam the lucky prick get’s to wear a ponytail. 

Last week he bragged about how it had started to grow hair on his body. He would soon sport a cool moustache and talk with a low, sexy voice that will help him win all the ladies. When I asked what he would do with all the ladies he said “Start the biggest Squad in Fortnite EVER!”

You see how I don’t really want to approach the point of this diary, diary? But I have to write this down, because I have to say it to SOMEONE and I can’t tell mom or Adam or Light Mother or Rama or anyone who know me (ESPECIALLY NOT PERFUMA) because they will just draw the wrong conclusions.

We went to church. Catra was there. She sings with the choir. She had a solo performance. Ave Maria. She accompanied herself on guitar.

She sings pretty good. For a second there she looked like she wasn’t a full time b-word.

That’s all. 

  
  


After the sermon, she flipped me off when no one was looking. Yeah, still a b-word.

I need to go outside and kick something. 

/Adora Out.


	19. 20th September

Monday 20th

~~Today is going to be a great day. Training after school, I am going to ROCK and tonight we will have PIZZA! Short update today, diary. See you tomorrow.~~

~~/Adora out and about!~~

Lesson to oneself:

Never make a diary post in advance, especially NOT one where you show any signs of happiness or joy.

Not when you go to the same school as CATRA RAMIREZ.

I...

I don't want to do this anymore.


	20. September 22nd

Late Wednesday 22nd (technically Thursday the 23rd but I don't care)

Hi diary.

I am back.

After the EPIC FAILURE that was Monday I swore never to write in you again.

On Tuesday I faked a fever. Ì had to bribe Adam with making his bed for a month so that he wouldn't rat on me but in the end the joke was on me. Today I really GOT the fever.

Not the Peggy Lee one, the laying in bed sweating one.

I, being the intelligent and observant girl that I am, immediately realized the reason.

CATRA RAMIREZ. 

NOT ONLY DOES SHE MAKE MY SCHOOL DAYS MISERABLE, NOW SHE'S MAKING ME _PHYSICALLY_ ILL AS WELL?

C-WORD.

Chalb.

I'm almost so desperate that I want to talk to mom. She came in earlierwith soup. Fruit soup, she always makes that when we're sick. She gave me a hug, took my temperature and said "my poor little Do-do… How are you feeling?"

I was so close to spilling, to just let her know everything and let the unstoppable force of MARA GREYSKULL _UNLEASH_ her mighty _MOM ANGER_ on the world and Catra Ramirez especially. 

But I couldn't. She would not make it better (even if it would be nice to see Catra get her butt kicked!) and I still don't want her to go to jail.

So I just said "Feverish". She smiled, kissed my cheek and said "It's good to see that you try to keep your spirits up, my sweet little Do-do."

I managed to smile.

Then I noticed Light Mother standing in the doorway looking concerned. (She usually does. It's her resting face.)

"Mara, my child of the stars, how is our daughter's condition?"

Mom turned her head and smiled.

"Another day of rest, and she should be ok, Hope. Rest and lots of water should do it."

Light mother was still giving me that concerned look, but mom dragged her out.

"Come on, Hope. Let's give her privacy."

Then she closed the door.

I think I fell asleep, because all of a sudden she stood next to my bed.

I did NOT SCREAM. Especially NOT like a girl.

She frowned. "Did I scare you, Adora my love?" She paused. "Or did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded. She did NOT scare me and I will NEVER admit it. Then she sat down. And for a very long time she just sat there and looked at me.

I looked back at her. And she looked back at me. Then I looked… Okay, I think you're getting the picture!

Light Mom has this look like she's trying to decrypt a code when she looks at people. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to say SOMETHING.

"What time is it?"

_Great line, Adora S. Greyskull… Great line._

"1.52 a.m, Adora my love. You have been sleeping since 16.05 p.m."

Light Mother uses European time codes.

A creeping feeling came over me.

"Have you… been watching me… all the time?" She paused.

"No."

I let out a sigh.

"I took a short break to get more tea and go to the bathroom."

Another pause, while I stared at Light mother. She looked back, confused.

"That… was a joke. Was it not funny? Mara says I should try to be more funny."

I managed to smile and said:

"Trust me, Light mother… You are good as it is."

I SWEAR, I do NOT want to hear Light Mother make a joke EVER AGAIN.

"Ah. Interesting. "

Then she was silent and began to look at me again.

Just when I was _almost_ ready to scream ~~again~~ , she spoke up.

"I have always felt that feelings are a distraction. A disturbance."

I nodded, I wasn't sure how to react to that one.

"I have tried my best most of my life to keep my emotional moments as brief as possible." She looked away. "Unfortunately, that did not work in the long run. Honestly it didn't work at all." She looked at me again. Only now did I notice that she hadn't her hair in her usual bun or covered by a cap or something. It floated freely down on her shoulders and a good way down her back. Light Mother has LONG hair. Straight, not a single curl. But blond and shining, just like mine and Adam's.

"It took me many years, and it required help. Mostly from Mara, my child of the stars. And now I have accepted that even if you want to shut your feelings away, that is directly hurtful to you."

 _Uh-oh_ … 

Light Mother looked at the picture I have on my wall, of me, mom and Adam as babies. Well, me and Adam are the babies. Mom looks like mom. Light Mom sighed, and smiled briefly. 

"My Mara… she lives her life with so much joy. Happiness. So many emotions. To her, emotions are the definition of life, and she always acts upon them. Sometimes that is beneficial," she looked at her hand and gave her wedding ring a light twist. Then she looked at the window. "Sometimes… that is not the best path to go."

She looked at me again. "I understand that there are things you want to deal with yourself. Parent involvement can be problematic in the life of a young girl. The social codes for a school are different from the ones in the adult world.."

I just nodded, I was a bit lost, to be honest. But the next part was crystal.

"I also understand that someone is bothering you in school. I also acknowledge that you don't want to talk to me or Mara about it, Adora my love. And I respect that. But."

She put her hand on mine. When did Light Mother get so warm hands?

When did my cheeks get so red?

"If nothing else, don't keep your emotions on the inside. Promise me. Find an outlet. Or they will consume you."

"I… I'm not sure I get it, Light Mother…"

She placed her hand on my chin.

"I think you do, Adora my love. You may be naive at times, but you are intelligent. You just don't want to admit it right now. That is okay. Take your time. But don't be silent for too long."

She looked me in the eyes, and there was something in her grey eyes that I haven't seen before. "I love my family very much. You especially, Adora my love."

At that moment, the door opened and mom entered. She was yawning and her hair was a MESS. I mean, jeebus mom? Ever heard of combs?

"Hope? Why are you up?"

Light mother stood up. "Adora had a slight nightmare, Mara, my child of the stars. I sat down to comfort her. I hope I didn't wake you up?"

"Oh no no. I just needed to go to the bathroom and it was just so lonely in bed without you…" Mom laid her head on Light Mother's shoulder. (Light mother is FREAKISH TALL.)

Light mom smiled. "Let me take you back to bed, Mara, my child of the stars. Good night, Adora my love."

"Nighty night, Do-do! You think you can sleep now?"

I nodded. Mom nodded and let Light Mother lead her out. But before she closed the door, Light mother looked at me again. And then she closed the door.

  
  


So…

Um...

  
  


I…

  
  


She said she loved me especially. HAH! TAKE THAT, ADAM!

/Adora blacked-out.


	21. September 23rd

So, technically Thursday. I am however going to write about Monday.

I am home alone, my last day sick. I am no longer sick, but mom felt sorry for me. She almost called in sick herself to take care of me, but then Adam claimed that he was sick too, and should get to stay home.

When asked what he got he proudly said he had his period.

He didn't get to stay home. 

So. Monday. Sigh. Better get it out.

Monday 20th (technically - see above.)

Lessons learned Monday, one:

Never make a diary post in advance, especially NOT one where you show any signs of happiness or joy.

Not when you go to the same school as CATRA RAMIREZ. 

She works in two ways, she is either VEEERY subtle OR she goes for blunt force. There is no inbetween. 

Two: Scorpia is a VERY UNSMOOTH person.

Three: do NOT laugh at her.

So, here's what happened.

The school has an exponential number of staircases, even though there's only two floors for the most of it. (Third floor is two things. The headmaster's office (though her name is Mrs. Ostertag so I guess it's headmistress? Not sure. Mom blushed when I said that.) or music classes. One is to avoid at all costs and the other I don't have any classes in.)

ANYWAY, I was walking down one of the staircases when I heard Scorpia hiss behind me.

"PSSST! SHE'S COMING!"

I turned around to see what it was about and who she was, since Scorpia hissing is pretty much her talking at normal volume. 

This is what I _think_ she planned to happen. Catra was prepared at the bottom of the stairs. When I was to pass, she would walk in front of me, pretend that I pushed her, fall into a locker and accuse me of hurting her. Her words would be "Adora! You're hurting me! Why?" Then it would be a visit to headmistress and detention and then MOM would find out and come over and make this a COMPLETE MESS and my life would be OVER. 

Blunt force, no finesse as I said.

Now, this is what ACTUALLY happened.

As I turned around to see what Scorpia was talking about, I paused, and during that time Mr. Grizzlor passed me and reached the bottom off the stairs BEFORE me. So Catra ran straight into our history teacher. Mr Grizzlor is a full head higher and two feet wide than Scorpia. He's also very soft. How do I know? Because I saw how, as she ran into him, 

Catra sort off disappeared into his body. Like you do into a very soft cushion or the mattress Nana sleeps on. 

Also, I can't know for sure what she planned to say, what I heard was "Adora! Mmmm mmmf mmmf mmmf!"

Then she got out. Mr Grizzlor said "oomph!" and then he growled "Miss Ramirez! Don't you have functional eyes?"

She stammered something, for once she was a lack of words.

Then mr. Grizzlor continued to walk towards his next class. Apparently he doesn't feel pain, or he's so emotionally numb from being a high school-teacher that he didn't care.

I couldn't help smile and let out a short laugh.

Catra saw me. AND she heard me. If looks could kill, me, Scorpia, small skinny girl that tripped in the cafeteria last week and the janitor would be dead. And at least two of us would be intentional. 

I had her in my face seconds later. 

(She does actually take good care of her teeth. Got to give her that. It's hard to be intimidated by someone's hot breath when they smell fruity and minty. Hard, but not impossible. )

I am bigger than her. She's NOT supposed to scare me. And yet…

"You think this is funny, right, Grayskull? You think I am a CLOWN?"

I didn't answer. Truth is, I didn't. Clowns are scary but supposed to be funny. I have NO IDEA what Catra is supposed to be, but SHE IS SCCARY. And a chalb.

She gave a nod to Scorpia, who grabbed my arms and then she pulled me into the girls toilet. Lonnie, the third goon, was there to, to hold my feet. She had learned. Impressive, I didn't think DONKEYS was that smart.

Inside, Scorpia threw my backpack to Catra. She opened it and growled. It was mostly empty.

Save for one thing. My biology paper that is due for Friday.

"My my my… A hand written essay. Pu-lease? Who writes in hand? When you have computers! To bad, grayskull, that you only have one copy. I hope you enjoy working at night, because THIS… is history!"

"I thought you said it was Biology!"

Catra growled at Scorpia. I tried to scream and break free, but it was hard, with one gorilla and an orangutan on my back.

Catra walked slowly over to the toilet stalls. Well inside I heard the sound of ripping papers… and then a flush. 

She flushed my paper. 

She really did.

But then she came out, went over to me and pinched my cheeks. Then she laughed, her laugh is as raspy as her voice.

"You should see your face right now, Grayskull! Priceless! But you know what? I didn't flush it! Here it is…" 

She held it right in front of my face, so close… had I not been held down I would have…

"Incidentally, I have a biology paper due for Wednesday. Now, this is crap, of course. But I can use some of it for MY paper."

She smiled, her ugliest, most smug perfect-white-teeth-I-bet-she-use-floss grin and swung thw paper JUST WITHIN MY REACH! If she just had been a little closer… Well, and I hadn't been held hostage by two MOOKS!

Then she stood there, hand on hip, looking at her nails lile she was I don't know, Glenn Close in… That movie where she's mean to Anne Hathaway!

B-word.

Anyway, then she spoke, she has this soft, mocking voice… What, does she think I'm like James Bond?

"And since you know that teachers check for plagiarism more carefully nowadays… I wouldn't try to write the same paper again. Scorpia!"

"Yeah, Catra?"

"Give this to Entrapta. Tell her to write it down and make it look good."

"Got it!"

They let me go, and I fell down on my knees.

"You can't do this!"

I still need to work on my lines.

"I just did, Grayskull. You should be honoured. If I get a good grade, I might use your services again."

"I will tell…"

"Tell what? Where's your proof? No papers, no proof, no nothing! And to make sure… Scorpia, please?"

Scorpia nodded and threw me into a stall, which she locked.

I heard them leave. I did not cry this time either. And noone could tell if I was lying!

After they'd left, I climbed out. The rest of the day was barely bearable. 

Perfuma was no support. She just kept staring dreamily at Scorpia. I was in a bad mood so I straight out asked her if she was a dyke. 

She hmpf-ed and said I shouldn't use slurs. ME? Perfuma, I literary have TWO moms! I CAN SAY DYKE!

Monday means training, but any hope for comfort was wrecked from the beginning. MINNIE MOUSE was the one in charge since Huntara was down with THE DARN FEVER. Ok, so we did warm-up and we did some exercises and we played a game (my team won) so it was pretty much like it usually is, BUT SHE WASN’T INSPIRING! Not like _Huntara_. She is so strong… I wonder if she even owns clothes where her muscles don't show...

The only remotely positive thing with this day was the pizza. It would have fitted the theme with a day that begins crappy, ends crappy. But lucky for me, Light mother never allows Mom to go back on her words because she feels that honesty is the biggest virtue one can have.

There is also the possibility that she really  _ really  _ likes pizza.

But in the end, the pizza didn't manage to lift my mood. Hence my original post.

And here we are now. Thursday. 

It hurt to write this, but it feels slightly better. Tomorrow I will be back in school. I still have that biology-paper to deliver. That would have been a problem for anyone, but me? Genius. I always have a plan b, a new paper is already in the making. And this time I am using Light Light Mother's spare Laptop. 

Now I am exhausted. And hungry. I wonder if you can eat pop tarts without using your hands. I need to try.

/Adora down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art By Ro. Commisioned by me and therefore allowed to be used in this context. For everything else, ask the artist.


	22. Friday 24th

Friday 24th.

After three days without any Adora to torment I kind off expected an attack today. It sort of came, but not like I expected. Also, it wasn't completely aimed at me, but to the whole of the "losers lounge."

She, Scorpia, Lonnie and Entrapta had taken the bench next to the far wall into their possession and from there they made the NASTIEST comments to anyone who came within seven feet from them.

Do they think they are the FASHION POLICE?

Within five minutes and with noone else but CATRA talking, they had managed to get three girls and one boy crying, and two girls to run away in tears.

And then she saw me. And fired of a few poisoned arrows, while she nonchalantly applied more lip gloss.

"OMG! That T-shirt Adora is wearing? I bought EXACTLY the same one. To put in Melogs LITTER BOX, it has started to leak!"

"One should get fines for being so UGLY in public!"

"I wish she wouldn't give away her pants. I wished she TORE THEM UP!"

"A ponytail? Pu-lease! Or should I say NEIGH?"

"Adora is living proof that bacteria CAN develop the ability to walk and speak."

I was NOT one of the crying girls. And I spent ten minutes in the bathroom to make sure I wasn't.

Perfuma tried to peptalk me, buuut she sounds like she always does, meaning A LOT of flowers and energy and chakra and crystals. How can someone who is such a good listener be such a bad talker?

Apparently something happened with the new girl. She's coming some day next week. Good for her. The longer she stays away...

I bet Adam will get to choose film for today. Better charge the switch.

Adora takes the weekend off.


	23. September 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat rewritten in december 2020.
> 
> Art by Ro and used with yada yada yada.

Saturday 25th.

  1. MY. GOSH. DIARY. HAVE. I. GOT. NEWS. FOR. YOU. 



I HAVE… Perhaps I should start from the beginning… yeah.

Soooo. Confession time. I have a dirty secret. 

I like to take the bus.

Alrigh, that might not be THAT much of a dirty secret, but NOONE can know. 

Except Rama.

And Octavia.

And LyraBonbon.

And Mom and Light mother, because otherwise I wouldn't get permission.

And Adam. Not that I want him to know. But it's not really like I can avoid him.

So, bus. Yeah. I like to spend a few dollars from my allowance to ride the bus across town. It's calming, okay? I am on my way somewhere, but I am the one moving. Perfuma would probably say stuff about Zen or Yin and Yang. I wonder who they are.

SO, after this week, and TWO trainings WITHOUT HUNTARA McLEOD, I needed some calming down.

I left after breakfast, that's the best time, because Light Mother always makes me take some leftovers. Sitting at a bus stop at 9 a.m. watching the city wake up eating Light Mother's cold flapjacks?  
  


Now that is a date I would like to go on.

Unfortunately, all the right magazines says that you need to go somewhere ROMANTIC or EDGY. The bus stop down on Stevenson Road isn't very romantic, but it has the best shelter and THE WIDEST BENCH. And THAT is important when you're eating homemade cold flapjacks. With syrup.

I got on the bus, placed my backpack next to me and took out my smartphone and my headphones. And then I was going to just enjoy the ride.

But something happend. Something was a girl, about my age. Shorter (but DUH, that's understood!) with this fluffy big hair that sparkled in pink and purple.

Her clothes were expensive but unlike a CERTAIN CHALB she actually looked good. She wore a purple dress, with black HIGH HEELED BOOTS (JUST the kind that would make me look sweet and petite had I NOT been a giraffe. Thanks Mom.) and a leather jacket. Probably faux but anyway. She looked so cool. And annoyed. She was staring in disgust at her phone. An iPHONE XII. YOU DON'T STARE IN DISGUST AT THE iPHONE XII. YOU DON'T DISRESPECT THE iPHONE.

...Light Mother runs on mac OS. Don't hate me.

Suddenly her phone rang. She answered with the tiredest voice I've heard (And I have heard Adam on Mondays.)

"Yeah, it's Glimmer. Yes mom. *sigh* No mom, I'm on my way. ...No, Bow didn't follow me to the… Mom, Bow don't have to babysit me. It's NOT a dangerous neighbourhood. ...What do you mean, 'should have been home by now? I said… Yes mom. Yes mom. Bye mom…"

Then she turned to me.

"What are you looking at?"

Oh yeah. I had been staring at her, hadn't I?

"You're disrespecting the iPhone XII". OH COME ON BRAIN!

"What?" She made a face that looked surprised, confused and just a tiny bit scared.

"I mean… Um… I… it's the iPhone."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks. I know. I still have the package at home."

"Yeah, but… why do you have an iPhone if you don't like it?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't… Look, it's a great phone, but… It's more about who gave it to me."

"Okay… so, who gave it to you?"

"Mom."

So, this is perhaps were I should have shown compassion, sensed that there was something sour between her and her mom and given her a shoulder to cry on.

The more I think about it, that is probably what I should have done.

Instead I said this:

"Your MOM gave you a brand new iPHONE XII? My mom gave me a stupid diary! Your mom must be the best!"

She gave me a tired look.

"My mom gave me this because she, once again, didn't have any time to spend with me. I bet your mom has all the time in the world for you."

"1.3 hours a day."

Adora to brain, hello? You need to wake up!

She looked up at me. "That's accurate."

"Light mother made the calculations. She's always right."

"Light Mother. Cool name on a PC."

I stared. "She is no PC! She is a mac! I mean, she uses mac! She's… she's my mother too. My light mother. Because her name is Light Hope. I have two moms."

"You have two moms?"

"Yeah, I just said that right?"

Her eyes sparkled. "That. Is. So. COOL! My best friend Bow has two dads. "

I blushed and looked away. I'm not that used to someone think my moms are cool. Because I mean... They're NOT cool. They're moms.

"It's not THAT interesting."

"Yes it is!" She was veeery intense now. "I have one. Barely. "

"You also have an iPhone."

She gave me a stink eye. "I would trade it for mom any day. And I would trade everything I have for my dad."

This conversation was getting weird.

"Where is he then?"

"Dead." She deadpanned right back at me.

"Oh." I paused. Now my brain woke up and I realized I had been very rude. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for freaking out over your iPhone. I'm Adora by the way. Flapjack?"

"Glimmer" she replied. "And YES!"

We talked for a while more, a very much more intelligent conversation. We had so much fun that she even stepped on the bus with me when mine came. Even if it was the wrong direction for her. And she ate like five flapjacks. Apparently she rarely had nice food, just fancy stuff. Her mom was a CEO of some huge place and they were stinking rich. Just like Catra, her folks are also stinking like that. But compared to Catra, Glimmer was NICE. And fun. She talked about all the stuff she did with her friend Bow.

I wish I had a friend like her.

Then she had reached the stop where she was going off. 

But before she left, she digged in her pocket. And produced an iPHONE XI. "My old one. Since you wanted one so much."

I could have jumped out of the roof in that moment, but mom had told me that it was impolite to be greedy. So I said(and I MIGHT have had to lie a bit…) "No! I can't take it, it's to much!"

But she insisted. "Take it. For me it's just bad memories of lonely dinners and an empty spot at the dinner table. You on the other hand would probably love it and appreciate it. So take it. It deserves a fan as an owner. Bye Adora. You're weird. But nice."

"Bye Glimmer."

Glimmer.

That reminds me of something. But what?

Bah, it's not important. Because I HAVE AN iPHONE!!!

...I need to get home

/Adora online!!

  
  
  



	24. September 26th

Sunday 26th.

Today Light Mother made fish.

I don't care.

Because _I_ Have an _iPHONE!_


	25. September 27th

September 27th (Quick update before school because Mom is LAME!)

Oh stupid 80's band that mom loves to blast att full volume in the car, DO TELL WHY I don't like mondays!?

One reason: Another week of being with Catra Ramirez begins.

Another reason, _apparently,_ it's SUSPCIOUS to receive an iPhone from a random stranger in the street. And of COURSE Light mother agreed. She will try to find out if it's stolen and then return it to the owner.

I don't get why small sparkly girl isn't good enough a description! Mom, I am an EXCELLENT judge of someone character!

Example: Scorpia. Unworthy of trust. Adam: pig. Mrs Crawly the lunch lady: Sneaky. Random guy in street with a 1D-tee: Knows his stuff. Mom:A boring goody two-shoes who thinks she knows best all the time. Light mother:traitor who ratted me out to mom when I asked her for updates.

Me:The hero of the story that DESERVES her iPhone back.

I was SO TOTALLY going to get Catra to STFU during recess today with my NEW COOL PHONE.

Thanks mom, for making my life HELL!

Alright, bell is ringing. Be back later.

(Ally gater.)


	26. September 28th (If you want to be technical...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder for old readers, go check the new art in chapter three!  
> Also, a few chapters have been rewritten becuase I changed my mind about a few parts of the plot. Nothing life-changing. But just so you know.
> 
> And hey, a new player is on the arena! What will happen now?

Writing after midnight again. But while this is technically the 28th of September, I am writing about the 27th because that is where all the weird stuff happen!

The time is 12.13 a.m. No risk at being caught up after bedtime, mums have date night. Lots of kissing will commence, and for our sleeps sake, they will stay out of the house until they're done. However I will -anyway-be _so darn tired_ tomorrow, but that’s ok, because tomorrow will be just _PEACHY._

No, I am not being sarcastic. You wonder why? Because _the dirty chalb herself_ was sent home sick today. Apparently she threw up sometime after History class.

 _No Catra tomorrow_ . _Thank you mrs.God!_

So, weird stuff promised,right? Training, first. _HUNTARA WAS BACK_ . _So much muscles_ ... Oh yeah... I can take her yelling at us _ANYDAY_!

She made us do jumping Jacks, and five extra laps around the stadium, and then she scolded us for lazing off when she was gone and then she had us do passes for 35 minutes!

Is this what heaven will feel like?

There was also a new girl there today. She was as tall as me, with long dark hair, brown eyes and olive-brown skin I think it's called. (They call it that in some of Nans novels. It took a few years before I dared to ask mom what it meant, until then I imagined people with green skin making out.)

Reason why I noticed her?

Me and her were the only ones still standing up at the end of training. We both got a thumbs up from Huntara by the way. And she looked bored THE WHOLE TIME. How can you look BORED while doing Jumping Jack's? They're the thing that puts the fun in training!

She came up to me afterwards.

"Hey.”

That’s all she said. And then she was just looking at me, you know, half-lid eyes, like she was waiting for a bus. Finally, I was so bummed out I had to say something.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

I swear, up until that moment I felt I had met the perfect female opposite to ADAM. But then she spoke more than two syllables.

“So… you did good out there.”

“Thanks. You too.”

"Eh, whatever. It’s just training anyway.”

“Okay. I’m Adora. Adora Greyskull.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m Mermista Rastapopoulos. But just call me Mermista.” She paused. “So...You wanna hang out or whatever…”

I have to say, that was the most straightforward question I had, I think. Even Rama takes at least four minutes of chatting before she gets to the point.

“You wanna hang? With me?”

“Yeah, whatever. It’s not like I have anything better to do. Dad’s not home until late anyway and I have like 30$ to spend on food or something lame. You look like someone who likes milkshakes.”

So, we went to The Sweet Spot. I had cherry vanilla, she had honey and strawberry. And then she said… very little.

“Hey, look! A Hummer.” 

“Yeah, dad’s got one. They’re just so lame.”

***

“You have an iPhone?”

“Yeah. Don’t like it though. One button is one to many or like, whatever.”

***

“I want to be a firefighter like mom when I grow up!”

“Eh. Dad’s probably gonna force me to be vice president or something boring like that.”

***

“How many push-ups can you do?”

“75.”

“My record is 94.”

“Cool.” Pause. “How much can you do in bench press?”

After that we had a rather lively conversation. Turns out, Mermista can talk quite a deal when she wants. Which she doesn’t. I think. 

On the plus side, she said I had some really nice triceps. I wasn’t sure what to think about that, but she paid for the milkshakes and walked with me home. She didn’t follow me inside though.

“Just wanted to know where you live or something.”

“Or something?”

“Yeah. See ya tomorrow Adora Greyskull.”

“O...kay.”

“Eh, whatever.”

But before she left, she said. “I had fun today. Let’s do this again, mmkay?”

And up until eleven she texted me I think ten times about what we should do this weekend. Especially Saturday. She was veeery persistent with us hanging out then.

...Diary… I think I have a new friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...Why is it so impossible for them _NOT to be weirdos_?

/Adora down.


	27. October 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With valuable input from Bagge.

2nd of October. 

Hi Diary. Sorry for skipping again.

Now, you don't have to be worried. I have NOT had another crisis and decided to burn you. Nor did Catra steal you and decided to use my exciting life as a facade to hide her own meaningless existence. The answer is as simple as it is weird.

_ Nana Razz.  _

While we all love her (Really, she is the best) she has a lot of a few weird sides, and there are some things you _have to_ remember. Like... Wait a second...

Crap. I just counted the pages and if I don't want to have another diary for Christmas, I have to be brief.

Therefore, straight to the most important thing. NEVER leave her unsupervised when outside her own home. _NEVER_.

  
  
  
  


**_NEVER_**.

  
  
  
  
  


Is she confused you ask? Does she get lost? Does she ask random strangers if they're her _long lost mother_?

_ No. _

Okay, well... She Is confused. But _not_ like _THAT_.

I will tell you. She cleans. That should be a good thing, and yes. As long as she sticks to her broom, a mop and a cloth to furnish the silver ware, everything is _fine and dandy._

But when she's done... She starts putting things in Order. Her order.

Perhaps you wonder what Nana's order means?

It took me until _today_ to find you again, diary. That's all I'm going to say.

Light Mother has yet to find her second spare laptop. I tell you, that wrinkle on her forehead has been growing steadily now _for a few days._

Adam is the only one who's happy about this. She managed to hide away his math paper and his teachers actually bought his explanation so he got an extra week to ~~Find it~~ - _FINISH IT._ Yeah, like I would lie to save your skin, you _booger_.

Okay, guess I said a little more.

So, abridged week:

The chalb didn't show up until Thursday. That flu must have hit her really hard, because OMG was she PALE.

Well, she did cover most of it with foundation, but I KNOW. (She left spots in a few significant places. Wonder how I know where to look? Light Mother. Can't apply makeup if her _life_ depended on it. Date nights I get myself a well-deserved addition to my allowance. (Hey, just because I am a footballer doesn't mean I am completely clueless!))

And not only was it uneven, I mean… THAT many layers of foundation? Yeah, she should be happy she's the queen Bee. Had it been me or Perfuma we would have been _roasted._

_By her._

But pale or not, she was still her usual charming self...

ANYWAY, _Perfuma_. We finally had a "session". I told her all about Catra. She listened, _hmmd_ and _oooooh'd_.

Then she said that I shouldn't let the birds of sorrow build a nest in my hair, and the important part was for me to build myself up so I would stand upright in the storm.

I am SO glad I don't pay her. 

I will see her same time next week. I asked her if she wanted to hang out after school with me and Mermista, but she smiled and said that 'unfortunately her schedule was pretty full during fall but that she would take my offer to heart and remember it's. 

Not sure if I was snubbed or if that's just how she says "thanks, Busy, raincheck." She still sits with me at lunch, which I suppose means that she likes me. That's a plus. But her food still looks like mud.

I suppose it evens out.

Training. One word:

HUNTARA! …I could _die_ in her _arms_ …

No really. I could. She is _SO STRONG._

I bet she has killed someone….

That would be SO. COOL.

Next topic, Mermista. The mermistery. I… Just a second, my _EXTREMELY UNCOOL PHONE_ rings.

Hey, speak of Catra! It was Mermista. Just wanted to know if I would like to go to the mall or whatever. 

One day I will ask what the other option is. Today it will be the mall. I got my allowance today so SOMEONE will buy herself a NEW CUTE TOP!

/Adora sweet and elite!


	28. October 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With invaluable input from Bagge.

3rd October.

So, diary. Boring Saturday again. I'm writing in you to pass time before lunch, it's not like I think this is fun. And Light Mom has a point. Better get my emotions out I guess? 

So. _Mermista_. 

Mermista is _not_ a mermistery. (Heh. Because that's her _favourite_ book? And she's like an open _book_! Get it?)

She has told me, in her way, everything about herself.

Her dad owns two restaurants. I got a coupon. (Gave it to mom. Speciality:fish with a greek twist. NO WAY I will go there. Ever.)

She is captain of the swim team and plays football for _relaxation_.

Her mom is dead, I think. She was vague there. (Sooo many 'like' or whatervers.)

And her dad has _A LOT_ of girlfriends. And a few boyfriends. She had a _nanny_ instead of a mom. Her name was Tarras. "Like a mom but you call her 'ma'am or whatever."

When all the 'whatevs' and 'like' are sorted she's actually nice and pretty fun. She CAN talk about stuff with long sentences and more words than 10. Apparently she's a huge fan of detective stories. I have read a few, but she has read _ALL_. She spent Wednesday explaining the whole plot of "And then there were none"

Who knew a mystery could sound so _boring_?

But overall she has taken Tina's place in the ranking list. Mermista actually cares about things I _care_ about.

Oh, and she also has a not boyfriend. 

No, She's not single. She has a _not-boyfriend_.

Now that is so _weird_! This was beyond normal _weird_ , it was "I Have to call both Rama AND Octavia to tell them how _weird_ it was and so they could agree with me that this was _WEIRD_!"

I _did_ call Rama and Octavia actually. 

They both agreed. It WAS weird. And then we talked about 1-D. (They _HAVE_ to get back together _soon_! Or we will _all_ _DIE_! )

Okay, so here's what happened. We have been hanging almost every day this week after school save for Thursday (Session day. She knows Perfuma and prefers to stay away. "I don't need my brain nitpicked or something. I am perfectly sane") and more or less every time we have run into this guy. Bandana, brown hair, scarf, _MOUSTACHE_? I mean, I get that guys want to look older, (Adam has started to fake his voice breaks by the way. Pathetic.) but seriously trying to look like _Jack Sparrow?_

_I_ have to say, he does pull the look off and I _SERIOUSLY_ hope that he isn't as old as he's _trying to look._

If so, I am _SO_ telling _mom_.

And he was everywhere! At the mall, McDonalds, heck, even at the swim park he showed up in a pair of trunks to cheer Mermista on while she did her training laps. (I was there for moral comfort and not at all because I wanted to see if I could swim faster than her. I couldn't. No biggie. No problem at all. _ANYWAY!_ )

He was there and was all "Mer-MIIIIISTAAA!" and she was like "ungh… not again!"

So, I assumed that he was one of those guys who didn't get the message, right? Mom has told me that a woman should have zero patience with those guys. "Especially when you're not the slightest interested, Adora." 

Geez, mom. You don't have to _prove_ to _me_ you're gay. 

I asked her who he was and she muttered "Sea Hawk." Apparantly that's his _name._ So, she doesn't like him. Everything should be clear?

Except that he's with her like, _most of the time_. He gives her a _ride to school_ on his moped, he sends her _gifts_ (Which she actually uses. He gave her a rose the other day which she made a big deal of throwing away only to sneak back later to grab it from the can), _serenades_ her and does her _English homework_ for her. Apparently he can write a mean Sonnet. (Like that is _HARD? DUH._ )

Wait...

(Adam just gave me complementary Intel. Because: turns out he knew the guy. He's just 15 years old, one class above Adam. So, no creep. Just weird. That moustache? _Painted_. That name? _Faked_. Real name _Doug_. And he also said that 'even I would beat him in arm wrestling.' He ran before I could hit him with my book. Coward. But useful info.)

So I told her that the guy was fake? And guess what!? _SHE KNEW!_ And she STILL spends time with him?

It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Totally boyfriend. And Rama agreed. She knows. She's had like 14 of those.

But mom's spaghetti did she get mad when I asked if her boyfriend was going to join us Saturday! (Netflix and popcorn at her place.)

"He is NOT my boyfriend, okay! He's just convenient or whatever."

I am _totally saving_ _up_ for a convenient wedding dress at their _totally convenient wedding in_ six years.

/Adora wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by aovieart  
> @aoiveaeart on Instagram or Twitter  
> Commissioned by me and therefore permitted to be used her.  
> For everything else, ask the artist.


	29. October 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With invaluable input from Bagge.
> 
> Art by Zero_lavliet and my is it gorgeous!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDEFhQdoLbE/?igshid=1jtqfc6fojr3f

October 4th. 

Sunday. Church, lamb steak and itching clothes. And Catra was _there again_.

She has such a beautiful voice. 

What? She _does_! Hey, _John Lennon_ has a great voice and he was the _biggest_ _butthole alive_ according to Nana.

You can appreciate beauty, even in a dirty chalb. 

Speaking of the chalb, she actually hasn't bothered me since she came back. She glared at me in church, that's why I came to think about it. 

Does she and Mermista have some sort of _non-aggression_ _pact_ (Straight A-s in history! Go me!) which apparently includes whoever's is her presence?

How I know? Thursday afternoon. I was at my locker when I smelt _brimstone and fire._ (Actually Lavender, but it's not like I would give her that.) I turned around and there she was.

"Greyskull."

"Sweet. You remember my name."

 _NEVER_ let them _see_ your fear. 

"Don't think I enjoy that knowledge, you pathetic loser."

"No, I know. You don't enjoy any knowledge at all."

Why _AM_ I so stupid? I could see her face grow red and it was almost like I could see claws grow out from her hands. She took a step closer. Even with high-heeled boots she's still not in my face, but close enough.

...Does she actually HAVE fangs? Then she shot out her hand and hit my locker, lethal nails inches away from my face. I know I am strong. But she is FAST. AND agile. Like that left fielder I played in a tournament last year. Lethal runs. I swallowed.

"Think you're _funny_ , Greyskull? I suggest you think _again_. Do I have to remind you who's the one in _charge_ , Greyskull? Do you WANT to see what I can _do to you?"_

"Ehrm. You guys done kissing or whatever?"

Mermista came out of nowhere, and Catra spun round. She was still angry, but looked at Mermista with… um… Like I look at Adam at dinner when he kicks my shin bone and I can't kick _back_ if I _want dessert!_

"Mermaid girl."

"Whiskers."

Then they stared at each other for a few minutes. Well, _Catra_ stared. _Mermista_ looked bored as always.

Finally Catra growled, muttered "I have class anyway," and left.

"Whatever."

Then Mermista looked at me. "So… like, wanna walk with me to History?"

I was out of words, I just nodded. But right before we were to enter class I _had_ to ask.

"Why doesn't she go after you?"

Her answer?

"Whatever."

Because of course it was.

Now where was I… oh, yes. Church. _The glaring_. As we left, mom, as always stayed and chatted with the minister for a second. But as we left (soon enough! Mom _CAN'T_ braid if her life depends on it!) I heard his smooth voice. 

"Ah, Mrs Weaver-Ramirez. How wonderful that you could join us today! I must say, Catra participating has really been a lift for the choir. You must be proud of her."

The answer came with the oiliest and _creepiest_ voice I have heard.

"Yes. Thank you, reverend. It was indeed a...sufficient performance."

I _HAD_ to turn around.

_Damn_.

  
  


**_DAMN_**!

A tall, slim woman, almost my height. Dark, like raven-dark, hair. A red satin dress, like she was from the spanish inquisition or something. Her eyes were _pale_ beige and there was a _scar_ running down the side of her face. She hid her mouth and nose, not behind a mask, but she had some sort of… robe or something. 

Only then did I notice Catra next to her. Damn she is _small_ , especially next to _THAT_ woman.

"But we must make a hasty leave today. Good day, reverend. Catra?"

"Good day, reverend."

Huh. I had no idea her voice could be so _soft_. The reverend smiled. "Good day to you too, Catra. Don't forget choir practice on Wednesday."

"She won't, I guarantee you. Now, let's not be tardy, my child."

"No mother."

And then she saw me looking. That was when she glared at me.

  
  
  


So… that's her _mother_. 

  
  
  
  
  


….I… I think I will ask if I can sleep in moms bed tonight. 

/Adora out.


	30. October 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bagge (and Cissi) spiritually present.

October 5th.

Just a quick rapport, me and Mermista (and Sea Hawk) are going to hang before training. Not sure what we're going to do, the only thing Mermista said was "it's not like I'm going to give him the chance to embarrass me or whatever" so I suppose we're just going downtown. Fine by me. (I like him. He can be a bit much, but generally he's nice and it's never _dull_ when he's around. And I _TOTALLY_ beat him at arm wrestling. Not that I am going to tell Adam. But I did.)

So, school. Am I a bad person who hangs out with Mermista to avoid getting Catra and her goons on my tail? Because I did that today. And it was _soooooo nice_ and Catra looked _sooooo_ mad. 

I _have_ to talk to Perfuma about that. 

But I can't say that exposing myself to her _bullying_ because I have a _moral obligation_ to do so seems very _appetizing_.

/Adora out on the streets.

  
  


/late entry

_ SERIOUSLY, HUNTARA. SHE'S SO COOL. _

Just needed to remind you.

Good night 


	31. October 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy whatever! Hope you hade a great whatever you were doing. New chapter, a few new illustratons and a new year coming up!

So we had a guest home today. 

You don't have to guess. It was Mermista. Today she wanted to stay away as far from Sea Hawk as possible "since I don't want him to get any ideas or whatever." 

Yeah, even Light Mom rolled her eyes. But it was okay. It was interesting to see Mermista interact with other people. She got along well enough with mum (who _thank god_ wasn't _more_ embarrasing than normal.) who took care of the classic parent interogation.

You don't know what it is? I think it's one of those obligatory protocols in the mom network. Whenever a new kid is introduced it is crucial to find out as quick as possible if they are a) trouble, b) polite, c) rich and the most important of all, d) _emotionally dangerous._ That means _is there a risk that these kids will kiss behind the garage_? In our house that means that visiting girls _and_ boys get the same treatment. I think they're overdoing it with Adam. Snails reproduce on their own. Rama says everytime she brings a boy home she has to schedule for her _DAD_ to talk to him for the first _45 minutes_. Makes movie night a darn chore.  
Mum did her version of third degree to Mermista but all the "whatevers" confused the heck out of her. In the end she probably decided on "To weird to be a threat." (I heard her say that about Adam's friend Marvin the snout spout and I think it's a valid judgement. He IS weird.)

Light Mother leans on mom for judgement, and she looked normally concerned which I explained to Mermista was good. (Her response? "Cool, or whatever.")

Adam said "hi" and scrammed. Best for him!

Well, me and 'mista (yay! Already on nick-basis! _Go me!_ ) spent the afternoon in the backyard doing mostly nothing. Mermista is great doing nothing with. Then we wrestled. She is great at that too. 

Dinner was FISH and OF COURCE Mermista _loved_ it. REALLY? Light Mother doesn't need _MORE_ reasons to make _fish..._

So, movie time... (Because Mom apparently think that all teens will make out uncontrolled unless supervised or something like that? Mom, just because _you_ were an unstoppable mass of hormones doesn't mean we all are! Also, not gay!) Well, it was fun enough, when asked about taste in chips she said "Whatever, it's not important" and then she hogged the Salt&Vinegar bag for the rest of the movie. She could choose, since she was guest. Her first choice? _Waterworld._ I could see the steam rise from moms head, and she said that even if Mermista seemed charming enough, if she wanted to ever hang out with me again she had to choose something else. I was afraid Mermista would be angry and leave, byt she was just "yea, fine, whatever." and picked _Murder on the orient express_ instead. She also insisted on us being quiet so she wouldn't miss anything of the plot.

It was nice to be rid of Adam's chatter for once. He was very quiet.

Well, she left after the movie. No sleepovers on the first date, as Mom so humourously puts it. 

Then _catastrophy occured._ Why mrs. God, why? It was just as we went to bed, Adam came up to my room. He tried to look like he was just passing by (i.e. he looked even stupider than usua) and he had _TREMENDOUS_ trouble saying what he wanted. But finally he managed to stutter out, in a manner I assume was supposed to sound casual: "Um...Mermista... is she...single or something?"

Oh no.

Oh HECK no!

**Oh F-WORD NO!**

My brother is NOT crushing on my b... _one of my better friends._

I need to sleep on this.

/Adora isn't responding right now, please try again later.


	32. October 7th

October 7th.

School was okay. Meat loaf for lunch, and I got a B on my Remade paper. I heard the Chalb got a C. Heh. Thanks for the save!

So. 

Yeah.

That's it.

Um.

I ... So, about what I wrote yesterday... I am not gay. It's nothing. I just ain't. 

/Adora out.

  
/later.

Okay, diary. I have tried to talk to people about this all day.

But I can't! It's just... well... Either they will look weird at me or ask questions or think I am a homophobic jerk.

  
I am _not homophobic_! Come on, _HATE MOM ?_

I'm just... not gay, okay? It's nothing.


	33. October 8th

October 8th. 

School is so much calmer with Mermista around. The chalb barely looked at us today. Lunch was wooked vegetables, mostly Broccoli.

For once, Perfumas lunch looked better.

Oh yeah. I also had a session with her. Perfuma.

I still haven't talked to anyone about you-know-what but I figured Perfuma would probably just nod and hmm.

So I told her.

"Perfuma, I am not gay."

"Okay."

"It's nothing really, I just ain't. "

"Okay."

"It's not like it's bad or anything! I'm totally cool with people being gay! And I don't think it's nerdy or improper for a woman to be gay. I mean, mom is gay! And she is awesome!

"Okay."

"Yeah. She is."

"Mhm."

"Are you saying my Mom isn't awesome?"

"Are you?"

I stared at her. How could she!!?"

"I LOVE MY MOM! SHE'S THE GREATEST PERSON ON EARTH! ...When she doesn't give me diaries or take my iphone. I am COMPLETELY. COOL. WITH. HER. BEING. GAY."

"That is good, Adora."

"Of course it is! It's awesome!"

She was silent.

"It's just that... I am not gay. That's all."

"Okay."

"Light mother is... Probably Gay. I don't know. She's never said anything about it."

"Okay."

"But you can be not gay and still be raised by gay parents! Adam is... "

"Yes, Adora?"

"...Nothing. But I am normal!"

"Okay."

"Not that it isn't normal to be gay! It totally normal! Moms gay, you're gay..."

"Pansexual, but I understand if there is a confusion. I usually enjoy relations with women."

"Well, there you have it! Perfectly normal."

"Yes"

"To be gay."

"Yes."

"Which I ain't. "

"Ok Adora. Time is up for today. Next week I will have to reschedule until 5 p.m. okay?"

"Okay. But I'm not gay, okay?"

"Time is up Adora. I have homework."

"Okay."

I went home. Gah! Typical Perfuma to make it all weird. And also, "I usually enjoy relationships with women." How old is she, 49? 

Just say girls like the rest of us.

/Adora NOT out.


	34. October 9th

October 9th

Mermista is my friend NO LONGER.

It will be tough to stand school next week without her, but it WILL BE WORTH IT.

I can't be friends with people like her.

So, after training, right? She told me to stop drooling.

I said I wasn't drooling.

She said I totally was drooling. Like I always was, or whatever.

I said, there's nothing to drool over for me. We're an all girls team.

She said that's what she meant. I always drooled when coach was flexing or shouting or glaring at us or whatever.

Can you _believe_ this, diary?

She had the _Audacity_ to imply that _I had a crush_ on _HUNTARA McLeod_.

I didn't even bother with an answer.

Look, it's not like I am OFFENDED, okay? It's _TOTALLY OKAY_ to be gay! But I thought she knew me better than that! A friend _KNOWS_ this about another!

Like Lyra. I knew that the second I saw her. And Vincenza. And Octavia. Seriously, they should just date. 

And Perfuma.

Friends KNOW each other. Like Mermista? Totally straight. (Sea Hawk is probably Bi, though.)

It's just... _UNGH_!

I'm going to kick Adam's butt in Mario Kart.

/Adora STILL NOT OUT!


	35. October 10th

October 10th

~~Why can't everyone just~~

~~It's not like I~~

~~Mermista haven't called today. And I don't want her t~~

~~Look, it's just not~~

~~GAAAAAAAHHHH~~


	36. October 11th

* * *

October 11th.

Church day.

Catra sang again. Her mother still creepy.

Um...

So...

Diary....

  
I'm gay.

/Adora Out

P.s.

I called Mermista.

"Sorry I was weird."

"Whatever."

"I mean, it probably wasn't worse than usual."

"Whatever."

"Still want to be freinds?"

"Whatever"

"...Do you want to be friends or not?"

"Okay, I guess. "

"Mermista..."

"Geez, fine."

"...So?"

"What?"

"...Nothing. wanna hang after training tomorrow?"

"Sure, or whatever."

On one level, she and Adam _deserve_ each other.

/Adora out for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story finally lives up to its title. But Adora's not done yet!


	37. October 12th

October 12th.  
I'm gay. Mongay. (Sorry mom.)  
/Adora OUT.  
  
/after school edit

  
Ehm... Hi again diary.

Yeah.

Um.

Sooo.

  
I've just had a minor crisis.  
Practise. Mermista will be there. The whole team will be there.  
Coach HUNTARA will be there. (Well, DUH.)And her muscles and legs. And _arms_...  
No! Focus! This is important! This is just the reason I had that breakdown! I can't go to practice! I _need_ to stay home - because I can _never_ look coach in the eyes again. Even if Mermista is to be trusted... How will Coach Huntara _trust me_ to be focused and in the zone and ready to beat our opponents to the ground if all I can think about is her legs? I can't go. Never again.  
  
But... if I stay home people will wonder why... the team will ask. Moms will ask. ADAM will ask. And I can't tell them the truth now. And then I have to _lie_ to them and one lie leads to another and another and another and soon I will be in _JAIL FOR A BANK ROBBERY WITH A PACKAGE OF COCAINE IN MY BUM!!_

  
No. I _have_ to go to practice. I don't want to do drugs. Ever. 

  
...Stupid Mermista who thinks I am drooling over coach...Mermista! Has she figured it out? Maybe... will she tell the girls? Will they think...that I am weird? I can't go.

  
No, no and no, Adora S. Grayskull! Remember what mom says! It's all natural, nothing to worry about! Gay people are just like ordinary people. They eat, go to the bathroom and watch cartoons like everyone else. Mom says so and she is always right!  
Sometimes.  
...but Tammy and the others haven't met mom... Do they know it's just natural?

  
I have to talk to someone.

  
Not Perfuma. I don't need that. I need GOOD advice. I can't call Rama, because then she will be angry when I say I don't like her that way. I remember when she found out that Jake Williams didn't fancy her. No reprice of _that_ , thank you!

  
I can't call Lyra. She will be supportive sure but... She will be _too_ supportive. She will just scream "KISS HER".  
What the F-word am I going to do?  
  
/late night edit

  
So. The solution.  
As I rose from my bed in frustration, all the blood in my head went to my feet. I had a blackout and fell head first on the floor. 

  
Mom didn't let me to go to practice if there was a potential concussion happening.  
I suppose that is one way to solve this.

  
/Adora down.


	38. October 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. Also: New illustrations for y'all to enjoy! So now we have Adora, Catra, Adam, Light Hope and Mara aaaaand... MERMISTA AND SEA HAWK (Doug). Enjoy.

October 15th

Late at night.

Nothing has happened. Again. So no worries. I haven't burned you. (Yet)

I did in fact get a concussion. So home from school (again) and no tv, PC, PS4, Switch or light Light Mother's old game masters.

(The last one probably just got on the list because mom finds them really annoying laying around the house and wanted an excuse to put them away. I never play them, although the Snoopy-game is cute.)

And no phones. Nothing that might upset my brain. So for two days I have been reading through Mom's old collection of 'Nancy Drew'-novels.

Rickie is SO out of her league. (But I bet 'mista would like him. Scuba diver _and_ Footballer? Geez...)

Adams attempts to skip school grows more and more equally pathetic and desperate. Of course he wanted a concussion too. First he spent monday evening sitting down and then shoot up like a rocket from the couch. That only ended up with him making Light Mother stressed so he was sent to bed without dessert.

Yesterday afternoon he jumped from the roof. (The Garage roof. Mom didn'tlet him use the big ladder.) I heard the screams up to my room.

"Addie! What happened! Are you okay!?"

"Mom! Mom! I think I have a concussion!"

"Addie... you may be hurt, but I don't think you got a concussion. How does your legs feel? Broken?"

"No, they're okay! But why don't I have a concussion?"

"Adam, I saw you. You landed on your feet."

"Of course I did! I don't want to hurt my head, mom!"

_How and more important WHY am I related to him?_

Tomorrow I will go back to school. And I have a session with Perfuma.

I need to apologize to her.

/Adora Asleep 

P.s. 

Mermista came by with a message in a bottle.

"Sorry about your head or whatever.

School is boring. I got homework for you but eh. Whiskers asked where you were And Coach asked for you, I said you had a concussion. She told me to tell you to stop hurting yourself outside training.

Guess that it. Get well soon or something. 

Oh, btw. Whiskers asked where you were. I told her to get lost or whatever.

/Mermista R."

...She may be a weird friend, but she is _my_ weird friend. 

Did _CATRA_ ask where _I_ was?

Is she so desperate for someone to bully?

Goodnight. 


	39. October 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back! For old readers, don't forget to check out the new artwork on chapter 29! Shadow Weaver has arrived!

Wednesday the 16th

~~Day 1 as a proud lesbian.~~

~~Today at school, I will OWN!~~

~~ADORA TOTALLY OUT!~~

/After School Edit: soooo diary...Maybe it is slightly early for that. 

Ok, not that I am ashamed or anything! Nothing like that!

It's just that...saying you will own and then actually own are two completely different things.

At first, it was nothing. Me and Mermista were cool, Perfuma were Perfuma...

You know what I realized then, diary? I go to an all-girl school.

_Nothing. But. Girls._ In the ages 12-18.

Do you KNOW how many _attractive_ and _cute_ girls there ARE on Brightmoon high?

I counted 527. Then my pen broke.

But the worst was this. Perfuma is cute. Miss Sparkle, our English teacher is cute. Coach Huntara is ~~cu~~... strong. ~~Heck, even CATRA is cu~~ MERMISTA is cute!

_What? She is!_ She has really great hair and beautiful eyes. 

Is this how it's going to be now, Diary? Am I the crazy lesbo that falls in love with all of my best friends and can't hang with anyone? 

I am scared. 

/Adora don't want to.


	40. October 17th

17th october. 

Halloween is coming up soon. Adam reminded me at breakfast. That is actually the second time he and I get along. We usually dress up and go trick or treating together.

This year he apparently approached Sea Hawk. He suggested we go as a quartet with him being a cool dude and me being BFs with his GF. His wordings, not mine.

Oh, he makes it sound _sooo innocent and gentlemanly._ But I know! _He_ just wants to _ogle Mermista!_

...Do _I_ want to ogle Mermista?

...I don't know...

I had my session with Perfuma today. It was delayed until 5 p.m., meaning I had two more hours than usual to worry about what to say.

I don't like this. Even Light Mother noticed.

"Are you well, Adora my love? You are barely eating."

That, of course, alerted mom.

"Do-do! Are you still ill? Is the concussion bothering you? I knew we shouldn't have let you go to school so soon! You..."

And so on and so on. I threw the food in my mouth to show them that I was PERFECTLY FINE.

They _may_ have bought it. Not sure. But I wasn't sent to bed.

At Perfumas, I was mostly silent. So was she. Where to start? Were to END? It wasn't until time was almost up that I finally decided to just be honest.

"Perfuma... I am gay."

You know what she did? She gave me the biggest smile. And hugged me.

"That is wonderful! I am so glad that you're finally honest with yourself and your emotion! I am very proud of you! This is a huge development!" Then she let me go.

"Adora? What's wrong?"

"You...hugged me."

"Oh. Um... Sorry. Very unprofessional of me. I apologise. "

"No! No! It's...it's..."

"What?"

"...I am gay."

"...yes?"

"And you're a girl."

"I identify as such, yes."

"And you hugged me."

"...Yes, I did. I remember clearly, Adora."

"...Does that mean I have to like you now?"

"Um..."

"Because I don't know! I don't know! There's no manual! And VOGUE has NOTHING on 'how to be a successful lesbian! NOTHING! I checked all the issues! What can I do? What am I allowed to do? Mermista is cute! You are cute! Does that mean I HAVE to like-like you? I... I..."

I paused and breathed. She was silent. "I don't know."

She took a step forward again and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Adora. It's okay. It's hard to understand all the new feelings. I can relate to when I came out as pan. Without going into details, It was rough."

"When was that?"

"August."

I blinked.

"Now, Adora. I am more than willing to be your therapist. And your friend, if you let me. But I think you need a mentor. A queer guide, if you permit the pun."

She smiled. "But just so you know. I don't mind if you hug me, and I don't think you're head over heels in love just because you hug me. You may have to talk to Mermista about it, but I doubt that she has a problem with that either."

"I...Thanks."

I was silent. 

"So, Adora. Time is officially up but... I can give you an extra five minutes."

"Okay."

I swallowed. "I...sorry, Perfuma. For last time."

She smiled. "It's okay to be scared, Adora."

The rest of the day was a fog. I write this at 10 p.m. it's been a long day.

/Adora OUT.

P.s. ...wait a minute... NO WAY that was a PUN!


	41. October 18th

Friday 18th.

School was easier today. Barely. 

I doubled my speed and energy at training to avoid looking at coach _LIKE THAT._ I barely looked at Mermista when she talked about the newest mermistery novel and (what's _apparently cemented_ as _our_ ) plans for Halloween. ...I don't want this anymore.

When I got home, I RAN to my room and locked the door.

Mom came and asked how I was. It took all my strength (and there wasn't _much_ left after practice) to come out and have a normal Friday evening. But after that, I fell into bed. I write this at 4 a.m. saturday, actually. I just woke up. I think I will go back to sleep, but... I needed to write this first.

/Adora will be _dead_ if she not gets her sleep.


	42. October 19th (Part 1?)

Sunday 19th.

After church.

Saturday was spent with Mermista and a pile of books. I went through Mermisteries 2-17. She re-read 21, 26, 29 and 30-41. It was nice to just sit in _silence_ and _relax_ with your BF. And _nothing else than that._

I need to get Rama to visit. She will like Mermista. I was very close to spilling, btw. 

"Mermista, I am gay, but I don't like you."

Eh, no?

"Mermista... You are very cute and have shiny hair and beautiful eyes, but..."

NO!

"Mermista... I love you, but not like that."

_Heck no!_

I ended up saying nothing. And then I went home. 

Adam got to choose the movie. _Die Hard._

Perfect. I could _completely_ ignore it.

Today was as previously mentioned, church. The chalb still sings like an angel. I wonder if Angel's can be evil. Or if Demons can be nice. 

...nice-isch, at least.

Her mother is still scary. And today she was dressed in Dark blue! That made it even worse!

-Oh, wait a second...

/late edit.

So... Diary...

I don't know if this is possible for me to write.

But I will try.

So, someone knocked on the door earlier, that was why I had to stop. It was mom.

"Do-do? Can I come in?"

_Why, no mother. You are invading my privacy where I contemplate my destiny and my place in life._ Or not.

"Sure, mom."

Then she closed the door and just stood there and looked at me. It wasn't as scary as when Light mom did it. But I was starting to worry of I had broken something.

Finally she started to talk.

"You are getting so big. 14 years old... Almost a woman." She took a step forward and stroke my hair. She's mom, so it's cool when she does it.. "You won't be mommy's little Do-do much longer..."

She sat down next to me on the bed. (Where I sat and wrote. I forgot to say that.) She gave me a hug. It was warm and nice. I hugged her back.

"Hope said she talked to you some days back. Don't worry!" She added. "She didn't tell me what it was about. You tell me when you're ready. But I want you to know... I NEED you to know... that you can talk to me about anything. Anything. But if you don't want to talk... that's okay." 

I didn't answer, I just hugged her more.

And then I looked up. Mom looked... well... like... she was shining a bit. Sure, the lamp over my bed is STRONG, but...

She's Mara greyskull. She's the biggest, the best, the bravest of the squad and the best mom there is.

Okay, she doesn't know the difference between an diary and an iPhone, but...

Perfuma said I needed a mentor. Why not two?

"Mom... Can you ask Light Mom to come here?"

"Sure, Do-do! And adam?"

"NO! Not Adam...not...not yet, okay?"

She smiled, and went to get Light Mother. Soon we were all three in my bed. I swallowed. 

Come on Adora! You _can do this_! You managed to _score_ even with the _whole Salineas team_ after you! You _CAN_ do this!

I took a deep breath.

"Mom... Light mother... I'm gay."


End file.
